


Emma

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [34]
Category: The Following
Genre: Concrete Poetry, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: You left a trail of death behind you
Series: Fan Poetry [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 1





	Emma

You left a trail of death behind you, your  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Blood red as the love they gave.  
For loving you is toxic when you  
Can’t love them back the same.

You pulled them in with your charm, your  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Never really stood a chance.  
You didn’t have the love to give  
But they wanted you the same.


End file.
